The Haunted House
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: This is for theateradic's "Cats Halloween: Scare Your Socks Off Contest"! It's my first time entering a contest, so I hope I do good. While a group of Jellicles chases after a stray Pollicle, they come across a strange house...how will this turn out?


_A/N: okay, as I mentioned, this is for theateradic's "Cats Halloween: Scare My Socks Off" contest! Honestly, I didn't think I would be too serious about entering this contest…But then for Creative Writing class I was told to write a scary story and I immediately thought of this! Okay, well I don't really plan on winning because it's really more funny than creepy (although the ending does get scary). Whatever, enjoy! :D_

_I also must admit this isn't my best writing every…but it's fairly good._

_*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cats or any of the characters! It's all just for funnss. _

* * *

I had these friends, you see? And one day they decided to go wandering around the dark streets outside the Jellicle Junkyard on Goosey Night.

It was after cat-school on a Friday night at Misto and Victoria's den. Pouncival thought it would be a good idea to take in a small pollicle dog he found on the street. This rowdy dog wouldn't stop jumping up and down. Pounce kept petting it and playing with it to keep it occupied.

"Your dog needs to chill out," Tumblebrutus said. "It's the most hyper thing I've ever seen."

"It's like my aunt's dog that pees on every hydrant it sees," said Victoria, who was sitting next to Tumble on the couch.

"I think that's why its name is Diesel," said Tumble.

Misto was laughing at the dog, which was currently jumping on him.

"Brandy, stop!" yelled Pounce.

Brandy got off, walking away and barking at the front door.

Tugger, Misto's mate, was just arriving to the junkyard after a long day of helping Munkustrap with some chores. When he entered, the door flung open and Brandy stormed out of the house!

"What is with that dog?" Pounce stood up and yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Tugger started. "That's what you get for letting filthy dogs into a junkyard full of cats…"

"Ugh. Now we have to go get him," said Vikki. "I don't feel like getting up."

"You're lazier than usual today," said Tumble.

"I was running around all day yesterday. It was horrible," complained Vikki. "I'm so tried."

"Guys come on!" Pounce yelled as he slipped on his shoes.

Tumble got up. "Move your butt Vikki."

"Vikki…" yelled Misto.

"I'm coming…" said the snow-white queen, not moving from her position on the couch. She eventually got up and followed them out. Misto and Vikki lived on top of a steep hill, which was a pain to walk up. Brandy ran all the way down the hill and continued down the street. He was no longer in sight.

"Hey!" Tugger poked his head out the door. "Don't go near that abandoned house down the street!"

"What abandoned house?" asked Misto.

"The one at the end of the street!" said Tugger.

"Uh. Ok?" Misto said and continued walking.

The gang walked about halfway down the street when Victoria yelled, "Hey look it's Alonzo!" She pointed in the direction of his den.

"Oh hi," said Alonzo, waving. He was carrying a blue folder and was about to go inside his den.

"What's up?" asked Tumble.

"I'm going to do some homework," said Alonzo.

"No join us! We're going to find my dog!" said Pouncival.

"Nah. I have math to do," he said.

"Hey look, the moon!" Vikki randomly pointed up.

"Seriously? It's a Friday; why are you doing it now?" asked Misto.

"I want to," Alonzo replied. He then walked into his house.

"Lame…" Tumble said.

"Brandy! Brandy!" Pounce called his dog's name out. "Where are you!"

"Hey guys. The moon is full tonight," said Vikki.

"We know…you pointed it out like five minutes ago…" said Tumble.

Suddenly, a toy foam rocket came out of nowhere and hit Misto in the head. "Hey! What the heck?" he screamed.

"What are you losers doing?" a somewhat older tom yelled out.

"Ew, it's Macavity!" Misto exclaimed. "Wait. Macavity? I thought you were banned from the junkyard after what you tried to do to Demeter and Old Deuteronomy."

"Yeah, I'm visiting my Aunt Beatrix," said Macavity. He stood there on his lawn with a toy gun in his hand. Macavity's the biggest jerk in town and is full of himself. He's best friends with Alonzo though.

Tumble noticed a strange old queen peeking behind the curtains out the window of the den behind him. "Is that her?" he asked.

Everyone looked towards the window.

"Uhh yeah," said Macavity. "I called Alonzo, but he was like, 'I'm doing homework'. What a dork!"

"Look who's talking!" said Misto.

"Shut up!" said Macavity.

Misto, Pounce, Vikki, and Tumble started walking away.

"Where're you going?" asked Macavity.

"Looking for my stupid dog," said Pounce.

"Haha!" said Macavity.

They continued walking away from him, but he just followed.

"Why don't you have a leash?" Tumble asked Pounce.

"'Cause I didn't think he'd need one! Ugh!" Pounce crossed his arms.

Misto noticed Macavity was following them. "What are you doing?" he yelled at the Hidden Paw.

"Well…I'm really bored," he replied.

"You hate us…we hate you…go away!" said Misto.

"I don't care. My aunt is brewing something and the den smells. I'd rather be wondering around with you losers than be in there," he said.

"I'd rather be hanging out with your aunt than you," said Misto.

"…And looking for this dog," Vikki added in, sighing. "Its getting dark."

"What time is it?" asked Tumble.

"Seven something, I suppose," said Vikki, taking out her phone.

"Whoa. It feels like it should be later," said Tumble.

A dog barked in the distance. "BRANDY! BRANDY!" Pounce yelled. "No food for you unless you get back here! Ugghh!" Pounce ran in the direction of the barking. Everyone else ran after him. They got to the dead end of the road. It was really quiet and by that time the sky really turned pitch black. Tall trees surrounded a small house with a car parked outside of it.

"Aw man wow! Brandy went into the house!" said Pounce.

"Should we go in?" Tumble asked.

"I'm not," said Vikki.

"You're not supposed to anyway! This is that abandoned house. It's creepy in there. Also, we'll get arrested if we do," said Macavity.

"Why arrested?" asked Pounce.

"Because we will. No one wants us in there," he said.

"Oh what do you know Macavity?" asked Misto. "No one is watching, it's dark out, and it'll be quick. Just go in, get Brandy, and get out."

"Whatever," said Macavity, rolling his eyes.

"I still don't wanna go in," said Vikki.

"You can do it," said Tumble as he walked towards the front door. He turned the handle but it didn't open. "Its locked!"

"What's up with that car?" asked Pounce.

"I think I know someone with a car like that…" said Macavity.

"It's Plato's car!" said Vikki.

"Oh yeah…" said Macavity. "I miss him. He was awesome. He moved though."

"No! It's his car!" said Vikki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Macavity, rolling his eyes.

Pounce opened the door of the car. He sat in the driver's seat. "The keys are still in the ignition," he said suspiciously.

"Victoria that was like, five years ago. How do you still remember?" asked Macavity.

"I had a crush on him. Duh," said Vikki. "I'm starting to miss him now…"

"The tires are all flat," said Misto, examining the exterior of the vehicle.

"It smells." Pounce got out of the car and shut the door.

"How are we going to get into the house?" asked Tumble.

"Why would you even want to? It's grey and dark and gross and dirty," said Vikki.

"I'm bored," said Macavity.

"Then go back to your aunt!" said Misto.

"Shut up!" Macavity said back.

"I'm calling Tugger," said Vikki. She took out her phone and dialed Tugger's cell phone number.

"What? Why?" asked Misto.

"I wanna go back," said Vikki. "…But I don't feel like walking."

"You think Tugger is going to just drive you up the hill? He won't!" said Misto.

"Victoria! Don't go back," said Tumble.

"No! I wanna go back! It's cold!" Vikki whined.

"Hello?" Tugger picked up the phone.

"Tugger! Drive me back!" said Vikki.

"Why, where are you? Where could you have really gone in like ten minutes?" asked Tugger.

"We're at the end of the street…By the creepy house…" said Vikki.

"What? No. I'm not driving," said Tugger.

Tumble yelled into Vikki's phone, "Tugger! Bring a hammer!"

"What! NO!" exclaimed Tugger. "I'm not driving!"

"He said he's not driving me or bringing you a hammer," said Vikki.

"Ugh…" Tumble took the phone. "Tugger. Bring. Hammer. Now."

"No. Why would you want one anyway?" asked Tugger.

"To get into the creepy house 'cause Brandy ran in there."

"Who's Brandy?"

"The dog that you let out." Pounce took the phone. "YOU LET THE DOG OUT, YOU GET IT BACK! Come down here now!" he yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ok!" He hung up.

"Thanks for screaming in my ear!" exclaimed Tumble.

"Well whatever he's coming," said Pounce, handing Vikki back her phone.

"He's going to drive me?" asked Vikki, smiling joyfully.

"I don't know," said Pounce.

"He better!" said Vikki, shivering.

"It's not that cold," said Tumble.

In just a few minutes Tugger drove down in his little green coup. The car lights shined upon them. He stopped and got out of the car with the lights still on. He marched towards the front door. "Out of the way!" he said. He threw back his arm and made a fist, punching the glass window of the door. It made a loud noise and everyone gasped and screamed.

"Tugger! Why?" yelled Macavity.

"What?" Tugger said. "Hey wait a minute. Macavity?" He squinted at his older brother. The light was really bright and it was shining on him.

"What?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Tugger asked.

"Visiting our aunt," he said.

"Aunt Beatrix?" Tugger asked.

"Yupp..." Macavity replied. Both brothers shuddered at the thought of their horrible aunt. "I don't get why Munkustrap likes her..."

"Because it's Munkustrap...Duh."

"That's true..."

"Forget about your aunt!" Tumble ran towards the door. He stuck his hand through the hole in the glass and unlocked the door. "Opened!" he said.

"I'm out of here," said Tugger.

"Wait! Tugger! Drive me back!" said Vikki. "You told us not to go in there anyway!"

"Oh yeah...I did..." said Tugger as he got into his car.

"Come on Vikki!" Pounce tugged on her arm.

"Noooo!" yelled Vikki.

"Shut up. People might hear us and we might get in trouble," said Macavity.

Tugger drove away.

"Uuughhh! Nooo!" Vikki whined.

"Shut up!" said Macavity, whispering loudly.

Everyone crept inside the house. It smelled musty and humid. The walls were beige and there was peach carpet. There were shelves but they were half broken and collapsed. There was no Brandy in sight.

"Psst. Brandy," Pounce said softly. He whistled to her to come over. As they walked further into the house, they discovered other rooms. The nearest room was just empty, with a dusty wood floor. An old, out-dated newspaper lay in the corner of the room. In the middle of the floor was a wide, long, brown rug.

Vikki stood in the room they entered. "Someone stay here with me!" she whispered loudly.

Everyone ignored her and kept walking through the house. Tumble wondered into the kitchen. The floor creaked with every tiny step taken. Plates and dishes were in a wooden china closet. There was a table but only one chair. "I can't see anything! " said Misto.

Pounce took out his phone and shined the light everywhere.

"It's disgusting in here!" Macavity said from the bathroom.

Misto and Pounce walked in. "Is that an egg in the tub?" There it was. It was floating in water. The bottom of the tub, you can clearly see, was shaded with dirt.

"Uugggghhhh!" said Macavity. He turned around and faced the sink. Above the sink was a mirror. He looked at his dusty reflection and whipped out a comb, fixing his hair.

"You would." Misto just glared at him. He then started dialing in his phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Pounce.

"I'm going to tell Alonzo about the egg in the tub." Misto giggled. _Alonzo picked up_. "Alonzo! We're in a haunted house and there's an egg in the bathtub! And Macavity is here!" said Misto.

"Don't disturb me I'm- Wait. Macavity?" said Alonzo. "Macavity is too scared to go in there." Since the room was quiet you could hear Alonzo talking through the phone.

"Heeey!" said Macavity.

Pounce and Misto started laughing.

"Oh wow he is there," said Alonzo. "Ok, well I'm going to go now." He hung up.

Misto and Pounce continued laughing.

"Alonzo…that loser. He's probably not even doing his homework."

"Shut up Macavity," said Misto.

Macavity threw his comb at Misto.

Vikki wondered around and found the kitchen. "Psst Tumble!" she said.

"Oh hi," said Tumble.

"I'm cold, I'm tired, it stinks like something died in here, and I want to go home," Vikki complained. "…And obviously there is no dog. Lets get out of here."

"Chill out. Just a few more minutes and we're gone. Where is everyone else anyway?" Tumble asked. He walked out of the kitchen and found them in the bathroom. Victoria and Tumble walked in.

"We called Alonzo!" said Misto, laughing.

"Why?" asked Tumble confusedly.

"Misto! I wanna go back!" said Vikki.

"Vikki there's an egg in the tub!" said Misto.

"Ew!" Vikki exclaimed. "I want to get out of here!"

"No wait! Did you see Brandy?" Pounce asked.

"NO! He's not here! Lets go!" said Vikki.

"Where is he?" Pounce walked out of the bathroom and into the one with the wood floor. It creaked under her feet. Everything was silent for a moment, until there was a sudden banging noise.

"Kitties!" Tumble exclaimed.

"What where?" asked Misto.

Rachel pointed to the fluffy thing next to Pounce's leg. Then another furry creature rubbed against her other leg.

"Where'd they come from?" asked Pounce.

"Stupid cats," said Macavity.

"You're a stupid cat!" Misto said to him.

"Whoa wait what is this? We're looking for a dog!" said Vikki.

Misto dialed the phone once again and called up Alonzo...again.

He picked up.

"Alonzo! There's stray cats! Should we bring them back to the junkyard?" Misto said.

"What?" he said. There was another voice in the background.

"Who is that?" Misto asked.

"Oh that's Coricopat. We're on the swings." Alonzo started laughing. "He just flipped over backwards! Haha."

"Wait, you're on the swings? At the lake? It's really dark out!" said Misto.

"Swings? What happened to homework?" asked Pounce.

"Who's he with?" asked Tumble.

"He's with Coricopat," Misto replied.

Macavity's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHAT! Why didn't he call me! I wanted to hang out with him!" Macavity yelled.

Everyone started laughing.

"What the heck!" He started pacing back and forth on the rug. "I'm cooler than Coricopat! Why would he-"

BOOM! Dust flew everywhere as Macavity fell through the floor! He started coughing. "I'm too beautiful to be dirty!" He started whipping the debris of his face.

"Macavity! Macavity! Are you okay!" Everyone looked down into the hole.

"I'm hurt!" he said. "Ugh! It's disgusting down here!" He stood up slowly and brushed dust of his shirt. He looked down and saw that he landed on a skeleton! "AHHHH!" Macavity screamed. "He's dead he's dead!" he screamed.

"Who's dead!" Tumble asked.

"Him!" Macavity pointed to the bones. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall, skinny tom standing over him. He was pale with torn skin. "Zombie! AHHH!" Macavity yelled. He started to run but tripped over what was left of some tom.

"No! Macavity! Wait!" The tall tom said. "Its me. Plato!" he said, whipping some dirt from his face.

Macavity was horrified. He started to yell more.

"Plato!" Vikki screamed. "I want to hug you!"

"What? Plato is down there?" Misto asked.

"He's alive!" Pounce yelled.

"Yeah. I'm so happy someone finally found me! I've been stuck down here for five years!" Plato exclaimed.

"B-But…whose that then?" Macavity screamed, pointing to the skeleton.

"Oh…That's Gus junior. When we fell, the impact from the floor hitting his head killed him. So I've been living off his meat in order to stay alive this whole time…" Plato continued on with some epic tale about how he's been surviving in an old, abandoned house for five years. After the story, they all helped rescue Macavity and Plato.

Things worked out for Vikki in the end, because it turned out her love didn't move away. Some say Gus didn't actually die, but Plato ate him alive. Some say Macavity's evil Aunt Beatrix trapped the two in the house. Some say the ghost of Brandy, the dog that was mysteriously never found, still haunts the house to this day…

Whatever your theory may be, I still sit outside the house every day, and watch 'Aunt Beatrix' brew something in a big melting pot through the window across the street. She glares out the window just incase some stupid teenagers decide to go wandering in the house again. Sometimes, I swear, I hear faint pollicle barks coming from that house…


End file.
